


So Much Worse

by dizzy



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye and Tyler during Vidcon 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Worse

They ride together in the car, thighs pressed close. Tyler's animated while he talks to everyone, hands flying in the air, laugh filling the car. Troye is quieter, soaking it all, too aware that he's the youngest (whether it's true or not) feels new and a little bit like he's still getting his footing. 

He doesn't usually have too much of a problem fitting in with a new crowd, especially this kind of crowd. He locks in like a puzzle piece with this strange collective of internet-bound personalities but he's off his game right now, and he knows why.

Tyler. 

He's nudged a little more off-center every time Tyler looks at him, smiles at him laughs that manic laugh at him. And now, Tyler's hand settling on his knee, squeezing as he drives home a point he's making, Tyler settling heavily against him, the scent of his shampoo and cologne. Troye's stomach twists pleasantly and he realizes that this little crush he's allowed to flourish under the cover of twitter-flirtation is maybe something a little more real than he ever wanted to admit. 

* 

It's late and no one minds slipping Troye drinks. 

He's loose and laughing, dancing around the room. He feels good. He's on his own here for the first time, treading in adulthood and independence. When he leaves he goes back to his own hotel room (or someone else's, and doesn't that make his stomach just flip at the thought) and no one will know the difference or have a say. Combine that with the heady nerves of what he's going to do just a few short days from now and his entire life feels like a precariously balanced livewire. He's not sure what's underneath him, but he's probably going to fall at some point. 

But for now, he'll party with his friends. Alcohol, music, and the minutes counting down until they take this party back upstairs, to the place with too many bodies crammed into a hotel room making too much noise. He catches a glimpse of white skittering by him and takes another drink. Maybe all the seats will be full upstairs. Maybe he'll need to sit on someone's lap. Maybe- 

He has a crush on Tyler, yeah, sure. He's young but not so young that he'd even try to deny what must be obvious. He's got a crush on Tyler, but so do half the other people around him. He's got a leg up in that they're already friends, people want to see them together, but that doesn't translate to much if at the end of the day Tyler sees him as just some kid who needs a mentor, or a potential fuck. 

He might take the mentoring but he doesn't want a fuck from Tyler. Not just that, at least. That's the shitty thing about having a crush; it can't really be solved with just an orgasm. So he's pondering his possibilities, the people offering up hopeful smiles at /him/ and he's letting his body press and twist in a tease that might be more for someone once he's finally had his fill of this. Tyler might be the one he likes best, but he's far from the only one here, and Troye really does want to make his time in the states memorable... 

Then there's a body against him from behind and the scent makes his thoughts skitter into chaos. Arms wrap around him and, as if he can somehow sense Troye's attention had been wandering off of him, Tyler's voice reels him right back in with a whisper. "Having fun, honey?" 

Troye's drunk enough to just go with it. He leans back into Tyler and then turns quickly, looping his arms around Tyler's neck to make sure he doesn't get away. "Oh, yeah, this is a blast!" 

The music is loud enough that Troye has to speak up to be heard. Tyler's eyes crinkle with a smile and Troye can tell from his slur and his breath that Tyler is feeling no pain about anything. 

Troye smiles and moves into a fleeting embrace. He can't wait to see where the next few weeks take him.


End file.
